


The Powers That End

by Makuta_Servaela



Category: Bionicle
Genre: Gen, Red Star - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makuta_Servaela/pseuds/Makuta_Servaela
Summary: Kopaka and Pohatu must escape the Red Star before the Kestora, or whatever else, find them.





	

 

“I remember that name.” Kopaka Nuva said suddenly. He paused, as if deep in thought, not releasing any more information. He, Pohatu Nuva, and an Onu-Matoran who had introduced himself as Mavrah, were standing in a quiet, dark room. Outside, attackers searched for them to destroy, rebuild, or whatever else painful action, to the two Toa.

“Turaga Whenua spoke of the name Mavrah.” Kopaka said suddenly. At the utterance of the name, Mavrah stepped back, reaching for his own mask.  
“That name -Whenua- I've heard that name. Where have I heard that name? Who was this Whenua?” He muttered to himself. He released his mask and looked back at Kopaka, his eyes shining in a bright innocence.

“Who is Whenua? Was he my brother? Was he my enemy? I must know!” He demanded curiously.  
“From the tales, Whenua says that an Onu-Matoran named Mavrah-” Kopaka was cut off by a pounding on the door. He reached out with his Akaku Nuva to see the being causing their interruption.  
When he shut it off and looked back to his companions, it was to find Mavrah gone. Pohatu looked around in shock, seeming to have not noticed the Matoran's departure, too intent on watching Kopaka. He shrugged to Kopaka, who grunted in response.

“Hurry up! They're coming!” came a cry from above. Kopaka and Pohatu looked up to see Mavrah's masked face poking out of a vent in the ceiling. Pohatu hoisted Kopaka up, and the Toa of Ice and Onu-Matoran pulled Pohatu after them. The vent was small, hardly big enough for a Matoran to crawl in, downright cramped for a Toa to be able to move in. Despite this, the pair of Toa and the Matoran made their way carefully and quietly through. Occasionally, Mavrah would stop suddenly and stare off into space, before resuming his trek, not seeming to notice his pause.

Eventually, Mavrah suddenly stopped and pulled an air-vent from below him away. He dropped down into the room below, followed by Pohatu and Kopaka. The two pulled themselves to their feet, before looking around the room. The room was filled with Toa and Matoran, all idling and standing around, and all seemingly oblivious to the group. Pohatu opened his mouth to speak, but Mavrah raised a finger.

“They know when you're different. That's all they know.” He whispered. Although his whisper was hardly audible, several of the Toa and Matoran turned to face the group. The beings' eyes were bright, yet blank, and they moved as if limp puppets being dragged loosely. The beings were dead silent as they paced the room or stared off at walls blindly. Mavrah carefully and quietly made his way through the room, followed closely by the two Toa Nuva. As the Toa walked, Kopaka kept his eyes straight on Mavrah, who in turn, only watched where he was going. Neither seemed to notice the blank-minded beings.  
Pohatu on the other hand, could not take his eyes off of them. At one point, his shoulder brushed against a blank-faced Toa of Fire's. The Toa grunted in shock, before giving a pained groan and falling back limply onto another Toa, showing no expression on his face the entire time. The other Toa gave a groan of his own as the Toa of Fire fell past him and fell to the ground, as if unconscious. More of the beings began grunting, moaning and making other odd noises, while directing their shambling to Pohatu. The noises and commotion attracted the attention of a half dozen Kestora, who were rounding the corridor.  
“Pohatu, come one! We have to go!” Kopaka called, breaking into a run beside Mavrah. In shock, Pohatu went to run after his brother, only to crash into an idle-looking Fe-Matoran. Pohatu got back to his feet and pushed trough blank-faced Toa and Matoran, as they began to close in on him. As he was almost through the corridor, his hand brushed against one's. The being's fingers closed around Pohatu's. The Toa Nuva of Stone looked to face the being, and was shocked. The being, a Toa of Sonic, gazed at him with sad, unseeing eyes.

The Toa mouthed the words 'help me'.

Pohatu grabbed his hand and dragged, the Toa following after as fast as he could.  
“Leave him!” Kopaka cried. “They're all brain-dead!”  
“Not this one, he's different!” Pohatu insisted.

As they reached the end of the hallway, Mavrah pulled a panel in the wall off. “In here!” He ordered. Kopaka ducked into the panel. When Pohatu went in, Mavrah pushed him and the Toa of Sonic apart and pulled Pohatu in.

“He's not like them!” Pohatu told Mavrah, but Mavrah was already off down the next hallway.  
“This time, keep your hands to yourself.” The Onu-Matoran grunted.  
The two Toa Nuva and the Onu-Matoran made their way down two other hallways filled with Matoran, Toa, Vortixx, Steltians, and species that neither Toa recognised. At the end of the hallways, they went through more panelling in the walls, and travelled in and out of the crawl spaces between the walls. They travelled for what felt like an hour. Finally, They exited a crawlspace into a large room that had a large, strange machine in the centre.

“Eat.” Mavrah simply said, before turning to the other end of the room. He pulled a screw in a pipe on the wall, causing the pipe to trickle a stream of water. He sipped the water. He turned back to the others, seemingly annoyed that neither had moved.  
“Go eat.” Mavrah repeated sternly, as if a Turaga talking to a disobedient Matoran. Neither Toa said or did anything. Mavrah rolled his eyes and pointed at the machine.  
“Generator. Eat.” He insisted. He walked over to it and moved a lever on the side. A beam of energy flowed across a panel near the lever. Neither Toa budged.

Mavrah sighed and shook his head. “Alright, I know how it is. One moment, you're on a stroll or whatnot, doing whatever you were doing. The next, something jumps at you and your head goes flying off. Then, you're here.”  
“What?” Kopaka questioned.  
“You're dead,” Mavrah replied. “Ended. Crushed. Smashed. Un-alived.”  
He turned back to the energy flow.  
“That's what this place is. It's meant to bring us back, send us home again. Something didn't work.”  
“All those beings in the hallway?” Asked Kopaka.  
“Something didn't work.” Mavrah repeated. “And Pohatu? Your friend back there, I call him Avillus.”  
“He's conscious?” Asked Pohatu. Mavrah nodded.  
“He's safer there, with the blank ones, than here, anyway. The Kestora don't seem to bother those guys. Avillus is permanently blind, deaf, and dumb, I believe. It's unfortunate.”  
“Are there others like you and Avillus? Others who aren't... you know... broke?” Pohatu asked quietly. All of a sudden, Mavrah stopped as if the question was the most confusing thing he had ever heard. Then, he started up again. He walked off into the next room, seeming to forget that the two Toa were there. They shared a confused glance, before following him.

The next room was as poorly lit as any of the other back rooms. It reeked, and a pipe had burst in one wall, causing a gush of water that emptied down a flight of stair at the far end of the room. From their viewpoint, Pohatu and Kopaka could see that the stairs lead to a few completely flooded rooms on a lower level. In one corner of the room, sat a male Vortixx against the wall. He was shorter and stockier than Roodaka, and his headdress appeared to consist of short tendrils that covered one-half of the back of his head.

A strange greenish-blue creature poked its head out of the water. It's scarlet eyes glared at the Toa with a hate-filled gaze, before softening and giving a much warmer expression. Mavrah continued to walk forward until he walked straight into the water as if it were not there. The large creature used its nose to gently push him back out again, back onto land. Mavrah startled, before brushing himself off and looking around.  
“Are you well?” Kopaka asked the Onu-Matoran.  
Mavrah looked Kopaka up and down, before smiling and cheerfully saying, “Hello there, you must be new here! I'm Mavrah. Who are you?” He held out his hand.  
“Give him a few minutes. His memory will come back.” The Vortixx chuckled. The Onu-Matoran turned to face the Vortixx, and began to ramble about having never met a creature like him before.  
“Who are you?” Pohatu asked the Vortixx.  
“Name's Tilin. Or, at least I think it is. Maybe Rezeyka. Rezen? Roodaka? All of these names are really present in my mind.”  
“You're not Roodaka.” Pohatu replied, “Let's stick with Tilin.”  
“Sounds good.” Tilin smiled. He folded his knees up close to his body and wrapped his arms around them. Upon seeing Kopaka's gaze meet the half-submerged creature's, Tilin commented, “That's Nocturn. Don't mind him; he's really friendly. Doesn't talk much, though.”  
As if in response, Nocturn made a strange noise between a moan and a whine.  
“Toa.” The creature simply said.

All of a sudden, Mavrah twitched. He looked around, dazed.  
“It happened again?” He asked Tilin. The Vortixx nodded, “It did not last as long as it usually did. Are you going to show the new guys the ropes?”  
Mavrah looked back at them. “Of course,” he responded, before speaking to the Toa. “Might as well get comfortable. You are going to be here a while.”  
“Actually, how would one get off of this thing?” Kopaka asked.  
Tilin laughed, and Nocturn made a strange noise that most likely was also a laugh.  
“No one has gotten off in a long time, no one will be getting off again. We basically stay here until either the Kestora pick us off or the Generator shuts down again for good and we starve to death.” Mavrah explained casually.  
“Something was mentioned earlier about us getting beamed to Mata Nui.” Kopaka commented, “Mata Nui has been destroyed, but there may be a way that we could reset the beam.”  
“That is, if you can get to the Teleporter room.” Tilin added.  
“Come. With your aids, we can do this. The Toa Nuva have faced bigger challenges.” Kopaka announced.  
“Toa Nuva?” Asked Tilin.  
“Us,” Pohatu replied. “Me and Kopaka, and the rest of our brothers and sister. That's our Toa group. We were the ones who helped fight to save Mata Nui and-”  
“No.” Nocturn grunted, cutting him off.  
“Why no?” Pohatu asked the beast.  
“Mata Nui dead, not saved. You say so.”  
“True.” Pohatu replied, shrugging, “But his spirit lived. That's what I was referring to.”  
“Enough of this rambling, we have a job to do.” Kopaka butt in. He turned to Mavrah. “You will take me and Pohatu to the teleporter. We are going to fix it. Then all of us are getting out of this wretched place.  
Nocturn gave an excited whine and crawled out of the water. Mavrah walked closer to the Toa. “This is a stupid idea, and I should be cross with you for getting poor Nocturn's hopes up, but fine, I'll show you.”  
Pohatu held out a hand toward Tilin. “Come on. We need to fix it, and I have heard that Vortixx are good at that.”  
“I'm fine over here, thanks.” Tilin responded, hugging his knees closer to his body.  
“Come on.” Pohatu insisted, taking a step closer.  
“Go on without me, I'm good.”  
Pohatu prepared to take another step, but stopped when Mavrah called out, “Don't get too close to him.”  
Pohatu turned back to Tilin and took another step, so that he was a Bio away from the Vortixx. All of a sudden, Tilin gave a piercing scream, jumped to his feet, and ran a few Bio away.  
“She killed him! She took his throat! She took him away!” He cried, so loud that Pohatu had to cover his ears. When he was about five Bio away from Pohatu, he dropped back to the ground and sat down against the wall, a casual expression on his face as if nothing had happened. He gave Pohatu a gentle, innocent smile.  
“There is no way the Kestora haven't heard that. We need to get moving.” Mavrah insisted. Aware that Nocturn could not fit into any crawlspaces or vents, he took a panel off the wall and moved into the next hallway across, followed by the others.  
“Goodbye, friends!” Tilin called.

The four made their way carefully down hall after hall. Not only had the Kestora been alerted to the scream, but the blank-faces were making their way in that direction. The four needed to move swiftly, but before Pohatu could use his mask to be of aid, Mavrah hit his thigh.  
“They can tell when you use your powers. Don't.” He informed Pohatu, speaking as if Pohatu should already have known. The group continued until they came to a final hallway intersection. Down one pathway, a line of a dozen Kestora scouted around.  
“Let me guess: That's the way we need to go?” Kopaka asked. Mavrah nodded.  
“We need a distraction.” The Onu-Matoran muttered.  
“I've got this.” Pohatu replied, smiling.  
Nocturn grunted aggressively.  
“Do you want them?” Pohatu asked, turning to the creature, “They're all yours.”  
Nocturn yipped and dashed around the corner and directly at the Kestora. He gave an inhumane battle-cry, before smashing into several of them, crushing them against the wall. Pohatu, Kopaka, and Mavrah ran down the hallway and into a room off of the side. In here, there was another large machine, this one having a lot of pipes running off of it, as well as a floor-length window on one wall that showed a beautiful space scene and a massive blue, green, and tan planet.  
“Spherus Magna.” Kopaka muttered, staring out the window. He turned to the machine. “Alright, Mavrah, what do we do with this?”  
There was no response. Kopaka turned to see Mavrah standing uncomfortably close to him. Mavrah began to stroke the Toa's abdomen.  
“Well, look at you, you look like a big Matoran. Why are you so big, stranger?” The Onu-Matoran asked, a dazed look on his face.  
“Not this again,” Kopaka growled. “Pohatu, I'm going to need your help with this. Pohatu?” He looked around for his Toa-Nuva-Brother. Pohatu was standing near the machine, admiring something on the side.  
“What have you got there?” Kopaka asked, approaching him. Mavrah followed after, continuing to rub his hands all over Kopaka's abdomen and lower body.  
“Buttons!” Pohatu announced, pointing to a board full of buttons on the side of the machine. Before Kopaka could respond, the Toa Nuva of Stone rapidly pressed half of them.  
The machine made a loud noise and began to vibrate. A beam shot out one end toward, and through the window. Kopaka placed a piece of metal on the ground into the beam. The piece of metal disintegrated into particles and flew down the beam, passing seamlessly through the window. After it had flown a few paces, a light on the machine suddenly stared to blink red. All of a sudden, the beam shut off, and the teleportation particles of the piece of metal drifted apart into space.  
“That would explain why people can't get back down to the Mata Nui.” Kopaka murmured. He turned the machine back on and put another piece of metal in the beam. Then he went to survey the machine to see why it may not have been working. He soon found the answer: as soon as the machine turned on, several of the pipes connected to it began to heat up rapidly. They quickly turned scalding hot, before the machine shut itself off again.  
“The machine's cooling system must be down.” Kopaka informed Pohatu and Mavrah. He was relieved to see Mavrah no longer acting strangely.  
“So, fix it, frosty.” Pohatu shrugged, “Isn't cooling things your job?”  
“I could stand here and keep it cool, yes, but I can't do that during the ride down. I'd get left behind. Besides, the beam doesn't send us anywhere. There is no Mata Nui.”  
“Let me deal with resetting it. You deal with the coolant situation.” Mavrah ordered. Kopaka got to work, pulling some pipes out, moving them to different places.

Nocturn stormed into the room, moaning sadly.  
“What's wrong, brother?” Pohatu asked, stroking the beast's head.  
“Too many. Kestora coming. I do bad at distracting.” Nocturn muttered solemnly, looking at the floor.  
“You're not bad. You just need some help.” Pohatu smiled, taking one of Nocturn's hands. The two went back into the hallway to fight off the onslaught of incoming Kestora.

Kopaka and Mavrah worked carefully on the pipes and the machine respectively. Each time Kopaka moved a few pipes, iced a few areas, and tried the machine, the sample pieces he threw in the beam would get a little farther than the last before the beam shut itself off again.  
“Why does it shut itself off?” Kopaka asked Mavrah.  
“Most, likely to stop damage to the machine. I'll bet turning off the self-preservation feature will keep the beam going a little while longer.”  
“Not without damage to the machine, I assume.” Kopaka replied grimly.  
The two worked a few minutes more on their respective parts of the machine, before Pohatu and Nocturn made their way back into the teleporter room.

“We've got a problem.” Pohatu told the others.  
“Kestora.” Agreed Nocturn, “Many Kestora. Too many for Nocturn. Too many for Nocturn and Pohatu.”  
“I would say we have about five minutes before they break in here and overrun us. That thing had better be working.” The Toa Nuva of Stone added.  
“The coolant system should hold on long enough to get us down.” Kopaka told him.  
“I have re-calibrated the location. It should deposit you on the planet's surface somewhere.” Added Mavrah.  
A banging was heard throughout the walls. A few Kestora dashed into the room, and Pohatu and Nocturn moved to fend them off. The Kestora were holding odd handheld devices that fired powerful beams. They were not at all keen on their intruders.

Kopaka started to help his companions, but Mavrah stopped him. “There is something you need to know.” The Matoran said solemnly, “Nocturn lives by instinct, he wants to be free. When you go, take him with you.”  
“Of course, we are taking everyone.” Kopaka replied.  
“No, you're not.” said Mavrah, “I've met most of the other mentally sane beings here. We all agree on one thing. Kopaka, we are all dead. We know that. We all died. I don't remember how I died exactly, but I remember that the actions I did leading up to it, caused a lot of people hurt and pain. I don't know what I did, but I know it ended in my death. I'm supposed to be dead. Tilin watched a Vortixx who was practically a mother to him tear his abdomen out, kill his brother Rezeyka. We lived our lives, carried out our destinies, our duties. We've done what we need to do. Now, we must rest.”  
“Mavrah, you can't be-” Kopaka began, but Mavrah cut him off with a wave of his hand.  
“We must remain here, Kopaka, because this is the land of the dead. To death we were laid, from death we were unfairly stolen. It is to death we must go. I'm sorry, Kopaka, but we will not be accompanying you.”  
Kopaka looked over the Matoran.  
“Pohatu will not take this news well.” He said quietly.  
“Tell him that it is what we wanted.” Mavrah replied. He turned and started up the transportation beam.  
“Go, leave this place. Return to the land of the living, if you feel you must. And find this Turaga Whenua you have mentioned. If he was my friend, tell him I was happy.”  
Kopaka nodded. He turned back to the battling Kestora, Toa, and beast.  
“Pohatu, Nocturn, come on, we have to go!” He called. The two turned. Nocturn carefully stepped into the beam, followed by Kopaka. Pohatu activated his mask and blinked away, before reappearing, holding something in tow. Before Mavrah could tell what it was, Pohatu jumped into the beam.

Mavrah watched the teleportation particles make their way down the beam and to the planet. When they were almost there, the light started flashing again. Mavrah casually hit a switch, turning off the auto shut-off. Just as he did, the Kestora overtook him. They harshly dragged him off, but he did not fight them.  
As he was dragged out of the room, he had the widest smile under his mask.

As Pohatu, Nocturn, and Kopaka reached the ground, the beam began to heat exponentially. The beam reformed their particles and deposited them on the sand. Kopaka felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. As he blinked, he could swear that there were three other beings exiting the beam. All of a sudden, two disappeared. Then one reappeared. Kopaka blinked again to see the one as Pohatu. Pohatu held out a hand to help Kopaka up. As Pohatu turned to use his mask aid Nocturn to the nearest body of water, Kopaka looked up in the sky. He watched as the Red Star grew brighter and brighter, until it was bathed in golden and red light in an explosion. The pieces floated as a soft-glowing red satellite, nothing but an empty red comet now.

That night, Pohatu wandered away from his and Kopaka's little campsite. They were on their way back to the Matoran, Toa, Agori, and Glatorian, but they had stopped to rest the night. Pohatu activated his Kakama Nuva and dashed across the desert to the mountain cave. He walked a little ways through it, before realising what he had left here had gone.  
He heard a shuffling behind him, and turned to see a Toa of Air.  
“What's wrong with him?” The Toa asked.  
“He's blind, deaf, and dumb, I was told.” Pohatu responded. As the Toa spoke, Avillus wandered aimlessly back into the cave room.  
“Have you considered my offer?” The Toa of Air asked.  
Pohatu nodded, “You take care of Avillus, and I tell everyone that I found Toa Lesovikk dashed to pieces, fallen at the base of the mountain. No one ever comes looking for you, and you don't bother anyone else. Avillus stays here with you where you will make sure he's safe and fed.”  
Lesovikk nodded. “I had a Toa of Sonics back in my Toa group, like this one here. I may be able to teach him how to use his sonics in place of his hearing and sight.”  
Pohatu placed a hand over Avillus' chest. The Toa responded with a smile and a warm gaze behind unseeing eyes.

“You be good for him, Avillus.” Pohatu said softly, giving his friend a hug goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated! Thank you for reading.
> 
> Notes:  
> As stated by Farshtey, characters in the Red Star are mentally broken, hence the Blank-Faces  
> However, the characters that Kopaka and Pohatu meet are also mentally broken:  
> -Mavrah occasionally "reboots", giving him temporary delusions  
> -Tilin panics whenever anyone is in too close proximity to him  
> -Nocturn is much more gentle and a bit more stupid  
> -Avillus is blind, deaf, and dumb (Avillus is the Toa of Sonic killed by Hakann and Avak. He was, as they referred to him a "Toa of Silence. Dead silence."
> 
> Bionicle does not belong to me, rather, to LEGO


End file.
